Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to communication systems and computers and more particularly to portable computing devices.
Description of Related Art
Portable computing devices include laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular telephones, video gaming devices, audio/video recording and playback devices, etc. In general, a portable computing device includes a central processing unit (CPU), an operating system, one or more user inputs (e.g., keyboard, mouse, microphone), one or more user output (e.g., display, speakers), memory, a network card (e.g., Ethernet and/or wireless local area network), and a battery.
In particular, a tablet computer includes a flat touch screen, a CPU, an operating system, a WLAN transceiver, a cellular data transceiver, a Bluetooth transceiver, a global positioning satellite (GPS) receiver, memory (e.g., solid state memory), connectors, and a rechargeable battery (e.g., lithium polymer). The flat touch screen includes capacitive touch screen technology to provide a virtual keyboard, a passive stylus pen (e.g., one touch selection based on X-Y coordinates of the touch), two-dimensional touch commands (e.g., sensing touch of the screen by one or more fingers and detecting movement in the X-Y dimensions of the one or more fingers), and provides the display.
The connectors connect the tablet computer to a power source to recharge the battery, to exchange data (e.g., audio files, video files, etc.) with another computing device (e.g., a personal computer (PC)), and/or to its update software. In addition or in the alternative, the WLAN transceiver or the data cellular transceiver may be used to update the tablet computer's software. Further, the Bluetooth transceiver may be used to exchange data with another computing device.